


Dressing Room

by nakedbrownie (orphan_account)



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nakedbrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy gives Ashley a mood boost before the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Room

“Aaaaashleey baaaby,” Andy sung as he entered the spacious dressing room, messy with dirty laundry, magazines and beer cans all over the place. He seemed extraordinarily lively and cheerful. He smirked at his band mate standing in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection with questioning eyes. 

“Why are you so obsessed with that song lately?” Ashley asked, still eyeing the tall, stick thin boy through the mirror. “It’s not even that good… I’m flattered though.” He grinned cheekily and went back to working on his black and white face paint. He looked as pale as a corpse and his eye makeup looked heavier than usual, but Andy still thought his boyfriend’s warpaint was the biggest turn on ever.

“It is good,” disagreed Andy, holding Ashley from the waist. “How can it not be good, it’s about you.” He tilted his head down and nuzzled in his neck then started kissing it sloppily, leaving wet patches. 

“Andy, no. No!” he squealed and unsuccessfully tried to push his lover away. “You’re ruining my make up- I don’t have enough time to fix it, Andy, God!” He gave up and turned around to meet the younger boy’s full lips for a long, passionate kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance, the thoughts of how lucky he was to have those red lips all for himself flooded his mind, eventually leaving him with inappropriate mental images. He didn’t let Andy pull away, instead attacked his mouth hungrily and sucked on his lower lip, causing him to moan in their kiss.

“Look who’s ruining whose make up,” Andy teased before leaning in for another kiss. He tugged on Ashley’s skin tight jeans as he shoved his tongue down his throat, tasting every bit of the insides of his mouth and enjoying every second their lips were glued together. He pushed him onto the dress table.

“The fans are waiting outside,” Ashley gasped between kisses.

“I know, they can wait for another half an hour.” Andy lowered his head and started planting kisses on Ashley’s neck and continued all the way down to his bare chest burning with anticipation. Ashley felt his cock twitch in his boxer briefs when Andy flicked his nipple and sucked on it, then moved down to his belly and started unbuttoning his jeans. 

“Baby… Are we sure this is safe? I mean, we could get caught anytime,” Ashley breathed out as he watched his skinny jeans being removed, soon followed by his underwear. Now there he was naked in a chilly dressing room, legs spread open with an Andy Biersack kneeling between them. He looked up and grinned mischievously before taking Ashley in his mouth. 

“That’s the point.” 

Next few minutes were like a silent game between the two men. Andy was trying to make Ashley moan, groan or produce any sound of pleasure but Ashley was determined to keep quiet. Andy took a long lick before taking him in completely, making the tip of his dick hit the back of his mouth. Ashley jerked his hips involuntarily, almost choking the young man.

“Sorry,” he muttered and tangled his hand in Andy’s hair, not so soft with all the spray and teasing.

“Itshokay,” gasped Andy and grabbed the base of the throbbing cock to have better control on what he was doing. He licked a wet circle around the head, pressing his tongue on the slit. Ashley couldn’t help but moaned, a little louder than he actually intended to, and pulled the raven hair between his tattooed fingers. Andy’s head was now bobbing in a steady rhythm as he sucked Ashley’s painfully hard cock, stroking it at the same time with his long, pale fingers. Ashley looked down to watch the skilled boy work his magic on him, his swollen lips circling his dick as he grabbed his balls, rubbing them together. He opened his eyes and stared right into Ashley’s under his long eyelashes, his cheeks burning red. He looked even more gorgeous on his knees, Ashley thought, drooling and moaning shamelessly with his big cock in his pretty mouth. The thoughts of the naughty things he’d do to him were enough to make him reach his climax. Their eyes met and Ashley imagined riding the beautiful boy all night, pulling his hair and smacking his ass, making him moan and scream with pleasure as he pounded in him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. His orgasmic cries from the previous night echoed in Ashley’s mind and he knew he didn’t have much time till he came. 

“Oh God, Andy, I’m… I’m…” It was the last few strokes that pushed Ashley over the edge. He shut his eyes and exploded in Andy’s mouth, shaking and grunting as he pushed Andy’s head closer to his base, making sure he swallows every drop of his bitter seed. When he opened his eyes and let go of the slim boy’s hair, he was sitting on the floor, gasping for air as he tried to lick off the remains of white, thick liquid on his lips. Ashley scooped the cum with his middle finger and let Andy suck on it, then gave him a deep kiss. 

“Ew, gross. You just licked your own cum.” Andy said, sounding much like a 9 year old. Ashley smiled and kissed him again. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Andy whispered after their lips parted. Ashley looked into the deep blue eyes and smiled before getting up, his knees still a bit shaky. 

“Can we go now?” Andy stood up, stretched his muscles and fixed his hair in the stained mirror. 

“Sure,” he said and pinched Ashley’s butt cheek. “But you may want to put some clothes on first.” Ashley chuckled and turned his head to watch his boyfriend happily rush out of the room to meet his beloved fans.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was quite unnecessary to remove all of Ash's clothes. I just like the idea of him being butt naked.


End file.
